Kiss Me Slowly
by Anna Hiruka
Summary: "Sasuke-kun"/'Kenapa Hinata seolah tidak mendengarku'/"... kau dengannya itu berbeda, Sasuke."/"Mintalah pada Kami-sama, di kehidupan selanjutnya kau bisa bersamanya"/Hinata merasakannya. Ciuman itu. Sasuke ada disini./RnR/


Kiss Me Slowly © Anna Hiruka (terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita, ada sedikit kesamaan pastinya, cuma sedikit loh tapi. inget" se-di-kit gk banyak kog. banyak bedanya wih)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Piring : Sasuhina

Warning : AU, Crack Pair, EYD, Typo berhamburan, OOC, Dan masih banyak warning" lainnya

Rate T

.

.

Happy Reading

Hope you like it, Readers.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tampak sedang menatap cermin di hadapannya. Ia memandang seseorang di seberang sana. Rambut indigo, iris amethyst yang teduh, kulitnya yang seputih porselen. Gadis di hadapannya itu memakai gaun hitam selutut dengan kardigan berwarna putih. Tampak seulas senyum di bibir mungilnya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap bayangan di hadapannya itu. Hari ini adalah hari special baginya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah kalender kecil yang berada di nakas mejanya terdapat coretan berbentuk lingkaran di salah satu tanggal. 17 November.

"Hm. Sasuke-kun." Hinata berjalan pelan menuju ranjang, mengambil tas selempangnya dan satu bucket bunga krisan disana. Rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

' _Shit. Aku pasti sudah telat_.'

Pemuda itu menggerutu pelan, ia berlari pelan sambil menatap cemas ke depan.

"Ya ampun. Bahkan aku sekarang tidak tau jam berapa. Tch." Sasuke bahkan memaki – maki dirinya sendiri. Ia semakin melajukan larinya saat di rasanya langit cerah mulai tertutupi awan mendung.

Tes. Tes. Rintik - rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan tak lama kemudian. Membuat lari sasuke semakin cepat. Pemuda itu berhenti dan melihat lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah untuk pejalan kaki.

Ia menatap kafe di seberang jalan. Ah, akhirnya ia sampai. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum kecil ketika mendapati kekasihnya masih disana. Detik berikutnya, ia memandang bingung ke arah Hinata yang mulai berjalan keluar.

"Hinata."

Sasuke berkali - kali memanggil Hinata. _kenapa Hinata seolah tak mendengarku?_ Ia kemudian berlari ke arah Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan lampu lalu lintas yg masih berwarna hijau untuk kendaraan itu. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah mengejar Hinata. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan hujan yang kian deras mengguyur Tokyo.

.

.

.

"Nona, mau pesan apa?"

"Satu Moccachino."

"Ha'i. Satu moccachino. Lalu apa lagi nona?"

"tidak itu saja."

"kalau begitu mohon tunggu sebentar."

Pelayan itu pergi menuju pantry. _Sasuke-kun._ Ia menatap keluar jendela. Menikmati suasana luar. Hinata memang selalu memilih duduk di dekat jendela agar bisa leluasa memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang. Belum lama, Hinata duduk disana. Gerimis turun dengan ringannya. Pesanannya sudah datang beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menyesap moccachinonya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tatapannya seolah - olah menerawang jauh keluar sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Detik berikutnya ia menatap jam tangannya. _sudah waktunya_. Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya di meja. Lantas melenggang keluar kafe.

 _Ah, rupanya hujan mulai deras_. Ia berlari untuk mencari taxi untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Sepasang kaki indah yang tengah berlari itu berhenti tiba – tiba. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Sasuke-kun._ Tanpa sadar kedua _ametysht_ -nya mulai memerah. Bukan karena hujan melainkan perasaan hangat yang biasanya muncul ketika ia bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya 2 tahun yang lalu. Tidak. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih mencintainya.

Air mata meluncur bebas dari kedua matanya bergabung dengan tetesan hujan yang semakin deras. Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia buru – buru berlari ke halte bus terdekat untuk berteduh sembari menunggu taxi lewat.

Hinata melambai – lambaikan tangannya, ketika sebuah taxi melintas di depannya. Taxi itu berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Gadis lavender itu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam taxi dan memberitahukan tempat tujuannya.

Ia menatap sendu bunga yang sedari tadi di bawanya itu. Selang beberapa detik senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih terus berlari sambil memanggil nama Hinata. Enath ini hanya perasaannya atu apa. Semakin ia mempercepat larinya, Hinata semakin jauh.

Bruk.

Sasuke terjatuh di trotoar. Ia langsung berdiri. Berniat memaki orang yang menabraknya. Sebelum mendengar apa yang di katakana oleh orang itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Umur 23 tahun. 2 tahun yang lalu. Khe."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya bawa cerita baru nih. Saya harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini ya. untuk meet you maaf belum update'' ya. *bungkuk2. saya benar - benar minta maaf. meet you discontinued dulu ya. gk tau saya bakal lanjutin apa nggk.**

 **saya benar - benar minta maaf. gomen ne.**

 **saya gk nulis banyak'' monggo yang baca ngereview, saya juga menerima flame tentang cerita ini tapi flame yang membantu bukan menjatuhkan. oke sekian. dan Arigatou.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam (C) Anna.**


End file.
